Nie zadzieraj z rekinem
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Gwiazd - Odcinek 2 Chris Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Podróży Gwiazd. Na lotnisko przybyło 14 znanych wam gwiazd. Były gorące sytuacje pomiędzy Duncanem i Courtney, oraz Amy i Topherem. Sugar mnie o mało nie zabiła, ale zawsze pomocna Bridgette pomogła mi się pozbierać. A Mike nadal próbuje mi wmówić, że jest Malem... Emm znaczy się na odwrót (śmiech). Aktualnie znajdujemy się w nad Dunajem, gdzie zawodnicy zmierzą się w najniebezpieczniejszym wyzwaniu w historii (złowieszczy śmiech). Czy ktoś wyjdzie żywy? Szczerze wątpię. Ale żeby ni zanudzać zapraszam Was na Totalną Porażkę: Podróż Gwiazd. Dunaj, Węgry Zawodnicy są przemęczeni i siedzą pod drzewami, leżą na ziemi i gdzie popadnie, czekając od 5 godzin na Chrisa, który poszedł "coś załatwić". Jedyna Courtney obmyśla strategie. Bridgette No nie. Tego już za wiele. Chris miał się nami zająć a tu jak zwykle. Mam nadzieje, że szybko przyjdzie albo się stąd zmywam. Duncan Bridgette wyluzuj. Nieobecność Chrisa przy mnie wpływa na mnie wprost pozytywnie (śmiech) Na horyzoncie zjawia się Chris. Chris Hej ludzie (zaśmiał się ironicznie). To jak? Wypoczęci? Mam nadzieje, ze tak bo czeka was wyzwanie nie z tej ziemi. Sky Powiesz dokładniej o co chodzi? Czekamy tu na Ciebie pół dnia. Gdzie byłeś? Chris Ehh, no dobra. Prawda jest taka, że chciałem sprowadzić tutaj byłego zawodnika Camerona, ale ma jakieś wykłady z NASA, czy coś. tak więc przyprowadziłem do Was innego przyjaciela. Kła Nagle z rzeki wyskakuje kieł i porywa Geoffa ku przerażeniu zawodników Max (złowieszczy śmiech) Chris Kurczę... no nic. Pewnie z tego wyjdzie. Bridgette GEEOOOFF. Wskoczyła do wody i walczyła z Kłem Bridgette Wypluj go Ty cholero jedna. Kieł w końcu wypluł Geoffa. Geoff Dziękuję kochanie. Bridgette i Geoff zaczęli się całować. Chris Dobra. Wasze zadanie na dziś. Schwytać Kła. Gwen Ty chyba sobie żartujesz? Chris Nie? Mówię całkiem poważnie (śmiech) (Pz Duncan) Chris to chory psychicznie człowiek. To, że wytrzymuje z nim w każdym sezonie, powinni dać mi nagrodę nobla, albo nawet sprzedać jego wyspę. (Pz Max) Wyzwanie w sam raz dla najgroźniejszego złoczyńcy na tej planecie (zrobił złowrogą minę). Nie ma Scarlett i tym razem nikt i nic mnie nie powstrzyma (tło robi się coraz bardziej "groźne", a w tle słychać dźwięki grozy). Pozbędę się jednego frajera po drugim, a na koniec wbije im nóż w plecy i to JA ZDOBĘDĘ MILION DOLARÓW. BUAHAAHAHA. Max JEESTEEM ZŁYY Max rzucił się na Zoey i wepchnął ją do wody Mike Zoey nie? Kieł wynurza się z wody, Zoey krzyczy z przerażenia Zoey Aaaa, pomóżcie mi Geoff rzucił swoim kapeluszem w Kła, a Zoey wyszła na brzeg. Zoey Uff, dzięki Geoff Nie ma sprawy Zoey. Chris (chrząka) Mogę?... Dzięki. Jeden ze stażystów zabierze kła na bezpieczną odległość. Wy musicie go tylko schwytać. Tak wiem. Chore... na... maxa. (śmiech) Stażysta przypływa łódką i walcząc z kłem zapakowuje go do niej i zabrał go daleko. Chris Gotowi, start. Zakole Dunaju, Dunaj Drużyny poszły do tej lokalizacji Lwy Duncan kłóci się z Mike'm Mike Słuchajcie, mówię poważnie. Nie jestem już Malem. Dlaczego wszyscy mi nie wierzycie? Duncan Bo Cię przejrzeliśmy kolo? Duncan zwraca się do Mike'a groźnym głosem Duncan Pamiętaj, że jeśli cokolwiek się stanie, albo Zoey, albo Courtney, albo komu innemu to za to odpowiesz. Misie Bridgette Jakie to wyzwanie jest straszne. Naprawdę boje się. Geoff przytul mnie. Goeff (przytula Bridgette) Choć do mnie kwiatuszku. (Pz Bridgette) Jeśli dzisiaj przegramy i wylecę. To cóż. Chciałabym tylko podziękować, że mogę zwiedzać te piękne widoki. Lwy docierają do Dunaju i znajdują kła Duncan Dobra ludzie. Kto chcę zaryzykować. Courtney Duncan. Nie bądź tchórzem. W pierwszym sezonie walczyłeś z aligatorem Duncan Taaak, to były czasy Popatrzeli sobie w oczy. Mike Ja się nie podejmuje. Lightning Och ludziska, ale z was tchórze. Lighting Shi-wygra Lightining wskoczył do wody i zaczął sie bic z kłem Lightning A masz fajtłapo Zadaje Kłowi cios w nos. Kieł traci przytomność. Chris (przylatuje helikotperem) Złowieszcze Lwy wygrywają pierwszą część wyzwania. Będą mieć fory w części drugiej Lwy (zaciesz) Bridgette Brawo Lightning. Chris Dobra. Wynosimy się stąd zanim Kieł się ocknie. (Pz Lightning) A nie mówiłem. Lightning pokona każdego leszcza. Shi-bam Lewy brzeg dunaju Chris Witajcie ludziska drugiej części wyzwania. Każda drużyna otrzyma teraz kajak. Kajak drużyny Złowieszczych lwów, został wyposażony w silnik, więc na pewno nie będą mieli problemu. Kajak Heroicznych Misi jest za to bardzo wywrotny. Haha, nie żartuje. Bridgette Co będziemy musieli zrobić? Duncan Znając życie nasz "kochany" Chris znowu będzie kazał nam napażać się kolegami z drużyny. Bardzo oryginalne (sarkazm) Chris (klakson) Zamilcz Duncan. Chris Dzięki. Waszym zadaniem będzie wypłynąć na rzekę Dunaj i odnaleźć zakotwiczony na niej statek. To nim udamy się w kolejną lokalizacje Courtney A po co był samolot? Max Mam bardzo złowieszczy plan. Buahahaha Wszyscy popatrzeli ironicznie na "głupotę" Maxa Chris Courtney. Przekonasz się w przyszłości. Samolot na razie musi zostać na lotnisku (Pz Chris) Dobra, zapomniałem go zatankować. A nasz budżet jest zbyt niski. Chris Jakieś pytania? Las rąk Chris Nie ma pytań? Świetnie. Start! (klakson) Uczestnicy wsiedli do swoich kajaków. Chris Aha i zapomniałbym. Uważajcie na miny pułapki. Na rzece Dunaj Drużyny popłynęły w dwóch kierunkach Heroiczne Misie Misie miały wywrotny kajak. lecz jak na razie wszystko im idzie jak po maśle. Bridgette Pamiętajcie ludzie. Musimy wiosłować bardzo dokładnie jeżeli chcemy to wygrać. Gwen Bridgette ma rację. Weźcie się zgrajcie, albo jedno z nas pojedzie do domu. Bridgette Gwen, my na pewno wygramy. Nawet z tym zardzewiałym szmelcem Zoey Oj, nie wiem. Mi się wydaje, że dawno przegraliśmy. Tęsknie za Mike'm (Pz Zoey) Przecież to niesprawiedliwi we. Mike nie jest zły. Dlaczego nikt tego nie zauważa? Sky Hej, ludzie. Może płyniemy w złym kierunku. Wszyscy zawrócili Złowieszcze Lwy Duncan prowadzi motorówkę Amy Palant jest z tego Chrisa, że dał Tophera, do drużyny herosów. To niedorzeczne. Mike Kochasz go? Amy Ja? Pff, skąd? Jesteśmy w drużynie drani, tu nie ma miejsca na miłość. Mike To, że jesteśmy w drużynie drani nie oznacza, że jesteśmy źli. Skoro potrafisz odszukać w sobie uczucia. Amy To fakt, Topher jest super. Ale liczy się tylko wygrana. Heroiczne Misie Drużyna zawróciła i płynie zgodnie z biegiem Dunaju. Bridgette Nie widzę tego statku. Dlaczego Chris nie dał nam żadnych wskazówek? Zoey Bo to Chris. Pewnie schował go na drugim brzegu Dunaju. Cody Ludzie to chore. Chris powinien dać nam przynajmniej kompas. Nawet nie wiemy, gdzie jesteśmy. Misie uświadamiają sobie, że się zgubiły. Złowieszcze Lwy Sugar Kto chcę usłyszeć piosenke o Dunaju? Wszyscy Nikt! Max Ej ludzie, trzeba będzie skręcić w prawo. Lightning Nie, mi się wydaje, że w lewo. Max Prawo Lightning Lewo Duncan zsiada zza kółka Duncan Zamknijcie się downy, ja prowadzę tę łódź. Amy Duncan ma rację. Powinniśmy zachowywać się jak drużyna. Pomimo naszego charakteru musimy współpracować. Gdy nikt nie patrzy, Max specjalnie skręca w lewo, a łódź trafia na minę i wybucha. Max zgania wszystko na Lightninga. Max Lightning głąbie co zrobiłeś? Lightning Ja. Sam widziałem jak żeś majstrował przy tym czymś do skręcania. Max To Ty chciałeś skręcić w lewo. nie zganiaj wszystkiego na mnie. Wszyscy spojrzeli groźnie na Lightinga. Heroiczne Misie Bridgette Chyba na serio zabłądziliśmy. (Pz Bridgette) Jesteśmy głodni i sami. SAMI na środku rzeki. Zoey zauważa statek na horyzoncie Zoey Ej patrzcie, to statek. Cody To dobrze, bo już umierałem Statek Misie dopływają do statku i do niego wsiadają Chris Heroiczne Misie wygrywają wyzwanie. Czeka was kabina dla zwycięzców Lwy dopływaja do statku o własnych siłach Chris Frajerzy. Spotykamy się na ceremonii (Pz Amy) Głosuje na Courtney, ona w ogóle nic nie robi. A oglądałam poprzednie sezony i wiem do czego jest zdolna. (Pz Lightning) Głosuje na tego frajera Maxa. Lightning nie da sobie w Shi-kaszę dmuchać. (Pz Duncan) Głosuje na Lighninga. Frajer czepiał się sterów i przez niego przegraliśmy. Ceremonia Chris Hejka ludzie. Podliczyłem juz wasze glosy i musze przyznać, że widzę bardzo niezdecydowaną drużynę. Dobrze podobnie jak ostatnio będziecie otrzymywać pianki jako symbol bezpieczeństwa. A bezpiecznymi są Amy, Duncan, Sugar i Mike. Nie macie żadnego głosu. Gratuluje. Max, Ty również jesteś bezpieczny. Chris rzucił im pianki. Courtney, Twoje nikczemne działania w każdym sezonie, przyniosły Ci wiele nieprzyjaciół. A Lightning, dałeś się podpuścić koledze z drużyny. A ostatnia pianka wędruje do. . . . . . . . . . Courtney Lightning SHI-SŁUCHAM? Courtney Uff Chris Dzisiaj zaprezentuje wam. Spływ wstydu. Pod pokładem statku znajdował się spływ wstydu. Lightning z niego skorzystał. Lightning Pożałujesz Max. Skopie Ci ten Twój zad. Chris go spłukał Chris Tak wiec Lightning sobie odpłynął. Kto będzie następny? Gdzie my będziemy i czy niektóre osoby się zaaklimatyzują w swoich drużynach? Dowiecie się już niedługo w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd. Ciekawostki *Topher pojawił się, lecz się nie odezwał. *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali Amy, Bridgette, Chris, Duncan, Max, Lightning i Zoey. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek od Hazard, gdzie była ceremonia eliminacji. **Przypadkowo w obu odcinkach, Courtney jako ostatnia otrzymuje symbol bezpieczeństwa. *Jest to drugi odcinek w cyklu, gdzie pojawia się jakieś zwierzę. Pierwszy to Jaskinia, podziemia i odnowiona miłość. *Duncan nawiązuje w pewnym momencie do wyzwania z odcinka Co dwie głowy to nie jedna. *Jest to trzeci raz w cyklu, gdzie część głosowania została pokazana. Wcześniej miało to miejsce w Hokejowa gra i Znowu mnie wystawiłeś. *Po raz pierwszy jest dwuczęściowe wyzwanie. *Jak na ironie, Lightning pomaga drużynie wygrać pierwsze wyzwanie, ale później zostaje sabotowany i wyeliminowany. *Cameron został wspomniany, lecz się nie pojawia. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd